


Wibbly Wobbley Timey Wimey

by passivecompulsive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: False planets and aliens, Gen, Pending characters, Science Fiction, inaccurate science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passivecompulsive/pseuds/passivecompulsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The by-product of procrastination<br/>Moblit meets the world of time travel curtesy of the Doctor Hanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wibbly Wobbley Timey Wimey

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a product of procrastination from exams  
> I do hope to make it a series and have regenerations of SNK Timelords with changing companions but the number of plots and chapter length is going to be an issue  
> For now I'm only working on this intergalactic trip  
> Read on

Autumn 1975 England London

‘And so the DNA structure has a helix structure as discovered by Watson and Crick in 1953 and now using x-ray diffraction’ said the professor distractedly as he set up the equipment. ‘You will see on the projection is the basic structure of DNA which then as you know are what shapes the chromosomes. Pretty amazing stuff isn’t it. As you can see here’ he pulls a large stick from under the lecture table. ‘This is a top down view of the DNA structure and if you follow the curvature of the shadow, you can trace around and around. The darker areas are where the paths overlap. So we tilt the object and here from the side view is the chains of …’ Moblit hastily sketched the diagram of the DNA structure. As an aspiring scientist He has yet to decide which field of science to dabble with. The large lecture halls were becoming chilly as winter neared and he pulled the dark scarf tighter around his neck.

The professor ended the lecture shortly after and the rustle of paper filled the room. The squeaking of chairs, knocking against the tables echoed in Moblit’s ears. Briskly he shoved his notes into his side bag and called out ‘Ah Professor wait a minute please.’ Several students turned around causing him to flush at the attention. He made his way to the professor. He was greeted with the knowing smile.

‘You need the lab again son?’

‘Yea if it’s not too much trouble.’

‘Not at all. You’re a responsible lad. You don’t mind sharing do you?

‘No not at all’

‘That’s good. We recently had a new researcher who transferred from Norway and she’s a little eccentric to say the least.’

The professor strode down the halls of the university with Moblit scuttling after, hands tucked deep in the pockets of his dark brown coat. They stopped in front of the familiar laboratory doors.

‘Here are the keys, I’ll sign you in at the faculty and tell them you’re in here. Oh and be careful of the solution cooking in the corner. One of the research groups are trying to extract different gas produced by certain bacteria in different conditions so whatever you do don’t go breathing all over it.’

‘Right’ he nodded exhaling sharply.

‘Have fun.’ With that the professor left.

 Moblit unlocked the doors and let himself in.

\-----

Indeed there was a solution bubbling away in the corner. He acknowledged its presence by watching the bubbled escape into the connecting flask of a clear solution. There was a faint musty smell. Slightly unpleasant in fact he mused wrinkling his nose. He glanced at the other experimental setups some hiding in the gas cupboard, others against the window where several plants in test tubes were innocently soaking up the midday sun. He found his project where it was before with a large don’t touch sign in front in neat writing. However there was a large brown stain on the corner which wasn’t there before. He removed the sign and pulled out a magnifying glass. Pulling a number counter out of his bag he began to count the number of bacteria colonies that had formed on the petri dish. He whipped out his notebook and recorded the number noticing a slight increase in number. He then turned to the oven which held the other sample.

He was just about to pull out the other petri dish when a loud alarm began to ring. He jumped in fright knocking the shelf on which the dish was held, jolting the contents. His eyes widened as a crack formed in the dish. He glared meaningfully at the ringing clock before delicately taking out the dish.

‘Oh myyyy gosssh! Ahhh is it done? It better be done now.’ A screech came streaming down the hall outside. The doors slammed open. Moblit dropped the dish on the floor.

‘Oh baby, tell me your secrets.’ A mob of brown hair zoomed past disregarding Moblit completely followed by a hand which bopped the alarm clock, shutting it up. The woman with goggles gleamed manically as she opened to the lid of a rather odd contraption upon the table top.

Moblit silently mourned the contents of his dish which lay in a sad crumbled mess on the floor. He was about to reprimand this intruder about etiquette and health and safety. Yes health! The door slamming and screeching could give anyone a heart attack. Just as he cleared his throat he noticed the havoc of a machine. Wires bustled all over the entirety of the frame. How had he not noticed this before?

The culprit currently loomed over the interior of the machine poking her nose at the contents. ‘Hmm smells rather… Like smokey and too much carbon. Why is that a hint of radiation? Hah it tickles my nose hairs.’ She poked a finger inside. A black goo came out with her gloveless fingers. She grinned at it against the light, the goggles reflecting the image. Promptly she stuck the finger in her mouth. ‘Hmm mmm eurgh.’ She spat the remainder into the sink. Grabbing wildly she found a beaker and rinsed it under the tap. She filled it up with water again and rinsed her mouth spitting the muck back into the sink. ‘Too much sodium and phosphate’ she exclaimed flicking any remaining offending material.

Moblit stared at the blatant lack of hygiene and self-preservation. This was madness. The woman caught sight of his dumbfounded expression. She blinked behind her goggles.

‘Oh. Sorry didn’t see you there.’ She stuck out the same hand she touched the mixture with. Moblit glanced dubiously at the offered hand.

‘Ah sorry’ She wiped the hand vigorously down her ruined lab coat.

‘Doctor Hanji. The Doctor for short. But if that’s too snobby Hanji can work. Although I still prefer the Doctor. That’s what the others call me.’

‘Others? Who are the others? And do you have any sense of hygiene?’ He grasped the offered hand gingerly and shook it. ‘Do you even know what was in that stuff? And what is that machine? That beaker might not have been cleaned. Do you need a Doctor? As in a medical doctor. You know you really shouldn’t drink out of a beaker. How are you feeling, are you ok? Moblit is my name.’ He rattled off the questions with little thought.

The Doctor’s smile widened as she quirked an eyebrow

‘Friends and associates. Yes usually. No that’s why I built this machine. It extracts the organic material from dirt and dust, made it myself and I’m quite proud of it, it took an hour. Yes it might not be clean. No. I do have a medical degree…concerning feet now that I think about it. why did I do that? Yes I know. I’m fine. Lovely to meet you Moblit. 42.’

‘Sorry what?’

‘I answered all your questions and a bit. The dish you dropped. Very clumsy mind you. But there was 42 bacterial colonies. Why are you breeding the common cold?’

Moblit paused for a second. A minute really. Just staring at the enigma in front of him. Slowly he just processed everything that had been said to him.

42

He looked at his notebook.

He looked back up

Then down again

‘How do you know it is 42?’

‘Well there should be 42 colonies. Hah that sounds like little Tokar mites from Grasbonon, little colonies.’ She giggled ‘I guess there really isn’t a convenient way of checking. Not without walking over timelines, that always has its risks.’ The latter sentence was more so mumbled to herself. ‘But that’s how fast it’s meant to grow according to my calculations.’ She continued brightly.

Moblit squinted back. ‘Right?’ prompting her to continue.

‘Right’ she confirmed. The Doctor then pulled out a dust pan from under the bench. ‘Here. Be careful with glass next time worry wart.’ She thrust the dustpan into his hands which were already burdened by a pen and notepad. He fumbled trying to hold the objects.

‘So lots of sodium other than phosphate in the soil hmm? About 14%. That really isn’t healthy for the Jakalodes. Not deadly… But definitely nothing healthy would grow with this sort of water. So how did it get into the irrigation supply and why the irrigation but not the water supply? Why sodium at all that’s easily reversible isn’t it?’ The Doctor rambled profusely to herself. Moblit meanwhile busied himself with safely disposing of the waste and graphed his results in his research. If he was to insert 42 into the chart… He confidently marked an X on the chart and drew a line of best fit. It matched perfectly with the trend. Running a hand through his light brown hair he sat back and examined the results.

‘If it’s in the irrigation they would have to distil the water again but that’s not a problem they can divert the water back into supply treatment again even it might cost a bit more.’

Moblit pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the ramblings of his companion. ‘Shush I’m trying to write up a report!’ he sighed frustrated. He was only ignored. Unable to tune out the ponderings of the mad woman he tried to make sense of her dilemma. ‘Well I don’t know what this Jakawhats thing is but high salinity isn’t good for crops is it?’

‘Yup’ she paused now that he was contributing to cause. ‘But as I said earlier that’s not a problem they could easily detect that and… oh.’

His eyes flickered up from his position. The Doctor pushed herself from where she was leaning against the bench. ‘Oh they won’t detect that. Who would drink irrigation water?’

She pulled out a vial of clear liquid from her lab coat. Placing a drop on her tongue she stared at the opposite wall thoughtfully. ‘3ppm. That’s barely detectable once its past initial testing’

‘Sorry what? How did you know it was 3 parts per million just by tasting it?’

‘Using tastebuds duh’ she replied wriggling her tongue at him.

‘Gross stop that.’ Jumping away from the spit radius.

He was met with laughter.

‘So someone must have put salts into the irrigation water. Tonnes and tonnes of that stuff. Those crops are meant to feed the entire Honjerian nation and someone is trying to sabotage it. With salt which very difficult to desalinate once in the soil. The concentration would just increase.’ She wriggled her fingers in the air aimlessly. ‘Someone wants to starve the Jakalode species . Someone who has a huge vendetta against the agriculture Honjerians. Someone who I’m going to find.’

Glad that her mumbling had died down the student attempted to return to his report. Only to be rudely grabbed by on the arm by the Doctor. ‘C’mon we got a nation to save lets go.’

He yelped loudly at the force. ‘Nation? Nobody is saving any nation here. Hey calm down Dr Hanji where do you think you’re going. Hey let go please.’

‘Moblit’ She said sternly hands slamming down on his shoulders. He jumped at the sudden turn.

‘You love science don’t?’

‘Yea..es?’

‘Then you’ll love this. All the professors in the faculty are quite impressed by your ambitions. I assume you’re trying to eradicate the common cold. That’s amazing. Such as common cause of illness yet not difficult to overcome now that you have penicillin. You have penicillin don’t you. Your people or is that too early in the time stream. Anyway don’t you want to see the world and its flora and fauna? All the really wonderful fascinating evolutions of nature, why stop at earth? Trust me on this one. It would be a trip of a lifetime.’

He didn’t quite know how to respond to such enthusiasm. No one has really complimented his work before. The common cold. Why would you research that? But precisely why not research that? ‘Yea we have penicillin’ he replied lamely.

‘Cool beans! Let’s go.’

This time he let himself be dragged through the hallways of the university. They had burst out the doors of laboratory completely forgetting to lock the doors. Well he did think about that as they went down the second flight of stairs but chose to let this one slide. After they were on a mission of sorts weren’t they. As they ran past the lounge for the lecturers his biology professor saw him run past.

‘Leaving Moblit?’

Giving the Doctor a tug to attract her attention he turned back around. ‘Yes sir and here is the key can you lock up for me thank you.’

‘I’m borrowing him for a second.’ announced the Doctor right after.

‘You’ll be returning him won’t you? One of our brightest. Not kidnapping off to Norway I hope.’

‘Not really but no worries. I’ll make sure he’ll be back before next class. Thanks for having me around. Also you can throw away the extraction device. Those bundle of wire or whatever if you see it. If not, pretend I never said that. I’ll come and collect when I get back.’ She then turned around and took off jogging again, the tail of her lab coat fluttering with tears and all.

Waving Moblit followed after her quickly easing into a pace just behind her. They ran out into the field where a blue police box stood. No one seemed to mind that there was a police box in the middle of the field. The Doctor pushed open the doors.

‘It says pull’ mumbled Moblit weakly.

‘Oh never mind that’ exclaimed the Doctor pulling him inside.

Once he shut the doors behind him he realised the scale of incredibility that the interior presented. He ran back outside pushing the doors outwards this time and expelled the contents of his stomach.

‘You alright there?’ he heard behind him. ‘Oh heh take your time. Here I’ll get you some tissues.’

She returned with said tissues and a glass of water

He took the offered tissues weakly and rinsed his mouth. ‘It’s bigger on the inside’ he coughed hoarsely handing the glass back.

‘Yes it is. I’ve heard that so many times and it’s great hearing it again, although you have had the most violent reaction to it. Just go with the flow I suppose.’

He wiped his mouth and gestured to the door. The Doctor stepped back in.

‘Well let’s try again. Moblit. Tardis. Tardis. Moblit.’

This time he slowly took in his amplified surroundings. There was a circular control panel that revolved around a central column which emitted a green blue light. The panel itself looked like a complicated version of an oscilloscope except with more colourful lights wires and make shift switches, using hand drills and recorders (yes the instrument recorders) occasionally as joysticks. A controller of some sort was attached to a small mobile screen. Upon closer examination it said in small letters Playstation. Not knowing what that was he continued to circle the dashboard. The entire main room felt like an odd homey but very disjointed appearance. The second floor upstairs was completely carpeted with occasional unfinished sketches of anatomy and artwork lining the interior. There were circles imbedded in the walls that gave a warm orange tint to the room. But the control panel looked a desk scattered with spare parts embedded into wood. As if there were hundreds of unfinished gadgets to be tinkered with. The lower levels however where metallic with halls branching off.

‘If you need the bathroom that’s down that hall take the first left and immediately to your right.’

‘What’s a Tardis’ he asked distractedly examining myriad of controls. There were several sticky labels with messages such as finish the communications reboot, the automated lights reset, weather inducer is still in progress.

‘Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. In short a ship. My ship. For space. And time. Don’t forget time. That’s where all the cool stuff happens. In time and over time… and maybe under time?’

‘Time? Really.’ He exhaled sitting back on the closest seat. It almost felt like a sofa. He let ambient sounds take over for a couple of minutes.

‘That’s it?’ The Doctor asked poking her head up from the lower levels. She had stripped off her lab coat and the jumper underneath. Noticing her lack of coat he took of his own scarf and draped it over the back of the sofa.

‘No that’s not it.’

‘Well fire away. I’m sure you have lots of questions. I just need to makes sure all the muck is gone from the central control.’

‘Are you a time traveller?’

‘Yes’

‘An astronaut’

‘Yes’

‘From the future?’

‘Yea I suppose. That’s a bit harder to answer. My civilisation is developed earlier and faster than earthlings. Umm hang on.’ She clanged noisily up stairs and flicked a couple of switches. A loud vacuuming noise was heard.

‘What are you doing and what do you mean your civilisation?’ He asked now slightly more anxious.

‘I’m just recycling all the goo that came in here. I had a bit of a rough landing. A lot of farming residue had swept in when I forgot to check the exterior conditions. That’s why I landed on earth and did my experiments there. I could have done them in the Tardis but it stunk. Sorry old dear.’ She patted the console affectionately. ‘Needed a break anyway’

‘Ok we’re ready for business’ she cried rubbing her hands together gleefully.

‘You’re an alien then’ Moblit prompted.

‘Yes I am. Hold on to something. Here we go.’

He grabbed the railings in the rooms just as a sudden jolt shook through the frame and the box made loud wheezing noises. He felt an increasing force from the floor pushing up against him.

‘Is that a bad noise?’ He asked fingers crossed that they’ll land safely.

‘Nah she does that all the time dontcha lassie.’

The confidence reassured him slightly.

‘So is it through time or space right now?’

‘Both’

A loud thud sounded and the lights stopped flickering.

‘Have we landed?’

‘Yup’

He slowly let go of his grip. The Doctor was already flicking switches. ‘Just making sure that air filters are on. I really don’t want a repeat of last time. Fertiliser really is not pleasant no matter which planet is comes from.’ She picked up the PlayStation controller and browsed her screen, tapping away at a keyboard which was foreign to Moblit.’Hah ha!’ He watched her fist pumped triumphantly.’ I landed exactly where I wanted. Haven’t been able to do that for years ever since I made some changes to the gyroscopes in the gravity stabilisers.’ Moblit’s fears returned. He was with a mad woman in a fire hazard box.

‘I think I’ll use the toilets now.’

‘Sure not going anywhere without you.’ She scooted down the stairs and examined the cables below. ‘Ah where was I. Oh the holographic possibility simulator.’

He made his way to the bathroom relieved that it was where she had said it was. At least the toilet hasn’t changed from alien standards. After answering nature’s call he examined himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. The cubicle reflected the circular things that seem to be responsible lighting the interior of the Tardis now that it had a name. He rinsed his head with water and tried slapping himself to reality. Nope still in the alien bathroom. Leaning heavily against the sink he slowly allowed the current situation sink in. His skin felt hypersensitive as it followed the path of a particular drop travel down the side of his face and to his chin. He shuddered and wiped the excess water on his shirt as he headed back to the main room.

‘Alright you’re back. I was worried you had passed out in there. Didn’t know what state of dress you were in.’ He found her padding around barefooted on the carpeted level. ‘Anyway it’s slightly cold around this time of the year in Honjeria. About 9°C so take this. Your coat and scarf won’t do much in this type of cold.’ She threw him the clothing and an obscenely colourful scarf which didn’t even have the decency to be rainbow patterned. More like an awkward motley of bright colours. Pulling on her own coat and appropriate footwear she spared him a look ‘Cheer up Moblit, forward march. It’s a new sky out there.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yes I didn't finish yes I plan on finishing  
> Any Whovian issues, grammatical nuances or support stick them in the comments  
> A kudo to let me know you enjoyed  
> cool beans  
> If I mixed now and know I will be pissed but tell me all the same (my one great weakness)  
> Until next time  
> PC  
> ps. I imagine that Hanji runs around barefoot upstairs in the carpet when she has theoretical work and all the hands on experiments happen downstairs. Usually.


End file.
